clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
|height = 1.8 meters|skin_color = Light to dark|eye_color = Varied|hair_color = Varied|lifespan = Up to 90-100 years|homeworld = Coruscant |diet = Omnivorous|distinctions = Bipedal with bilateral symmetry, opposable thumb, oxygen breathing|races = *Mandalorian *Coruscanti *Naboo *Onderonian *Serennian *Various others|mass = Varied|habitat = Varied *Settlements }}Humans were the most pervasive species in the galaxy by the time of the Clone Wars whose exact origins have yet to be elaborated on in Star Wars related media. Being the most commonly found species in the galaxy there seems to be very few if any planets which have not had contact with the Human race or become host to a Human subspecies of their own. Notable Humans *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Wilhuff Tarkin *Palpatine *Bail Organa *Jango Fett *Clone troopers *Pre Vizsla *Satine Kryze *Mace Windu *Mon Mothma *Boba Fett *Rako Hardeen *Almec *Count Dooku *Queen Neeyutnee *Bo-Katan Kryze *Finis Valorum Appearances *Cat and Mouse *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Supply Lines *Ambush *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Clone Cadets *Rookies *ARC Troopers *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Lightsaber Lost *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Bounty Hunters *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Sphere of Influence *Corruption *The Academy *Assassin *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Hunt for Ziro *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *A Friend in Need *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Massacre *Bounty *Brothers *Revenge *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points *The Gathering *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *A Sunny Day in the Void *Missing in Action *Point of No Return *Revival *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Unknown *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders *An Old Friend *The Rise of Clovis *Crisis at the Heart *The Disappeared, Part I *The Disappeared, Part II *The Lost One *Voices *Destiny *Sacrifice *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *A Death on Utapau *In Search of the Crystal *Crystal Crisis *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo *On the Wings of Keeradaks *Unfinished Business Category:Sentient Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Humans